Addicted
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex misses Chris a lot more then he originally thought he would. Slash. Warning: D/S fic; dom!Chris and sub!Alex.


**Story Title:** Addicted

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, mentions of Austin Aries

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **I can tell you, right now, that I don't own these two. If I did, this would be on tape -and I'd still be watching them do it.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, d/s

**A/N: **So, I need to thank both energy_purple and candy_belle for encouraging me to write this. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Alex walked down the hall; it was late, almost one. His gear was in the duffel bag he had slung over his shoulder; he had gone straight from the show to the gym and worked out for almost three hours. He hadn't even bothered drying off once he got out of the shower -the 311 t-shirt and jeans he was wearing were damp and clung to his body in some places.

He'd been on the road for almost three weeks, the loop before this one had been a month. And he'd barely had a week and a half off in between. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered Alex; he liked the road almost as much as he loved wrestling. But with Chris out on injury, he was feeling antsy and he knew it wouldn't stop until he saw him again.

As much as it made him cringe, Alex had to admit he missed Chris desperately -and not just as his best friend. He knew he was being a bigger dickhead then normal; hell, half the roster wasn't speaking to him and the other half were calling Chris on a daily basis and demanding he do something about the immature fuckhead that was his best friend. He even knew the reason why he was lashing out at everyone so badly.

In between being home for such a short time and all of Chris's rehab appointments, there hadn't been enough time for anything except one session – and that had seemed to be over too quick for Alex.

Maybe this loop wouldn't have been as bad if Chris hadn't laid that last punishment on him. Alex knew he had deserved it -and he could admit to himself that he had wanted to get punished; even now the thought of it was enough to make him hard, no matter how much he tried to stop it- but he hadn't been expecting Chris to forbid him from getting himself off.

He'd thought of disobeying, but even as much as he loved getting punished, he wasn't sure he was ready for what Chris would do to him when he found out Alex had disobeyed him -and he always found out. Although, with how pornographic and vivid his dreams had been getting in the past week, Alex didn't know if he could stand waking up sweating and hard even one more time without going off the deep end.

That had been part of the reason for being at the gym for so long; he had been hoping to exhaust himself to the point where he could drag himself back to the room and collapse in bed without staring at the ceiling and pining for his boyfriend like some fucken teenage girl.

But Alex decided it had been completely unsuccessful, he still felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. He opened the door to the room with a sigh, once it was closed, Alex dropped the bag onto the floor and let himself slump against the door for a minute, feeling completely miserable.

"Smile, 'Lex," a very familiar voice told him, coming from the chair in the corner of the room. "It's not as bad as all that."

At the first sound of Chris's voice, Alex had staggered forward a few steps, almost in shock.

"Chris?" He managed to croak out, sure that he was having some kind of auditory hallucination that was brought on by extreme sexual frustration. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, though, and he saw Chris sitting there, looking completely relaxed, a smirk twisting his lips; Alex had the brief thought that Chris looked even more handsome then usual.

Alex was unsure how long he stood there, gaping at him like some kind of retard, but he knew it had to have been at least a few minutes. Chris hadn't said anything since his initial greeting; Alex knew he was letting him decide which side of Chris he needed more right now.

Before Alex had even consciously made a decision, he realized he was already on his knees, his head bowed and his arms clasped behind his back. Despite the fact that his heart was racing and his lungs were burning, Alex felt calm and peaceful for the first time in weeks. He no longer felt like his skin was too small, he didn't feel like he needed to snap and snarl at everyone else to make himself feel less miserable; he felt right, like he was finally where he belonged.

He heard the chair creak as Chris got to his feet, and even though it broke the most basic rule they had, Alex glanced over at Chris and looked him over quickly; his desire to make sure Chris's knee wasn't acting up temporarily overrode his innate need to obey Chris. To his relief, Chris was barely even limping and he shoved that worry out of his mind for the rest of the night.

It was only a flick of his eyes, but Chris saw Alex look at him. It was against the rules, but after a second, Chris decided to give Alex a pass this one time. He knew how worried Alex got about his knee and he couldn't fault him for trying to make sure he wasn't hurt even more then he already was.

Once he was even with him, Chris ran the backs of his fingers affectionately across Alex's cheek. Alex sighed happily, leaning into the touch; feeling content in a way he couldn't explain.

"I missed you, too, 'Lex," Chris murmured, letting his affection and love for the other man color his voice for a minute.

He shifted his feet a little, widening his stance and threaded his fingers in Alex's hair. Alex inhaled sharply when Chris pulled his hair, yanking his head back an inch or so. He felt his dick start to stir at the control Chris was already exerting over him and he knew by the end of this session he was going to be able to cut glass with the erection he'd have.

Chris tightened his hand in Alex's hair and pulled his head back even further, but still Alex kept his eyes off of him; looking at Chris during a session without permission was more then enough to get punished and Alex thought the one he already had was sufficient.

"Where's your collar, 'Lex?" Chris asked smoothly, running his fingers lightly over Alex's throat. "I was going to bring it with me, but I couldn't find it at home.

"Where is it?" Chris repeated, his voice dangerously low. His right hand tightened even more in Alex's hair and his left hand gripped Alex's throat warningly.

"It's in my bag," Alex answered hoarsely, his cock starting to strain against his jeans as Chris's hand got tighter around his throat.

"Why would you do that?" Chris mused, relaxing his grip slightly and rubbing his thumb over the pulse that was pounding in the side of Alex's neck. "Look at me, 'Lex. Why did you bring your collar with you?"

Alex let his eyes focus on Chris's face; his blue eyes were dark with intensity and the gleam in them made Alex shudder. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted quietly; and it's only when he's here, with Chris, _like this_, could he make that kind of confession and not feel emasculated by it.

"The last loop was...hard," Alex went on, making sure to keep eye contact; keeping eye contact until either Chris looked away, or gave him permission to, was one of their rules and was so ingrained into Alex's mind that he obeyed them the same way he knew how to breath -automatically and without thought.

"And I thought it would help me if I had something that reminded me of -you, of _us_." The last word was almost whispered; honesty with himself had never something Alex had ever been good at and he had barely admitted to himself why he had taken his collar.

Chris only raised an eyebrow, but Alex knew him better then he knew himself and he could see the momentarily softening in his eyes and he knew that Chris understood. But other then that, Chris didn't do anything -and Alex didn't want him to; later there would be time for different actions, but, right now, Alex needed this and he knew Chris did, too.

"Go get it, 'Lex," Chris ordered, letting go of Alex and walking over to the bed. Sitting down, he looked at him expectantly.

Once Chris had looked away from him, Alex had immediately locked his eyes onto the ground again but he could feel Chris's gaze burning him. Alex hesitated, even though he knew he was probably going to pay for it shortly; normally he would have immediately crawled over to his bag, but after being away from Chris for so long, he didn't know if he should crawl or walk over.

"Hands and knees," Chris clarified, correctly interpreting Alex's complete lack of movement. He made a mental note to run Alex through their basic rules once they were both back home -it wouldn't hurt and Chris knew Alex would enjoy it.

Once Alex knew what Chris wanted, he hurried over to his suitcase. It only took him a minute to open it and find his collar; it was right on top of his clothes. He had worn it right until it was time for him to leave to run through his match with Austin -in fact, he'd been half way down the hall before he'd realized he was still wearing it. It made Alex glad he had booked a room on a different floor from the rest of the roster; it was a habit from when him and Chris were traveling together.

As soon as his hand closed around the leather, Alex finally calmed down all the way. He could do this; it was as much a part of him as being a wrestler was and just as important. Just like he had always known he wanted to wrestle, he had always felt _this need_ inside of him -it wasn't until he had met Chris that he could admit to himself what it was that had seemed to be missing from every relationship he had ever had and Chris was the only one who he could trust himself to.

Strangely enough, their sexual relationship had happened first; almost a year to the day they had started hanging out, in fact. It wasn't until much later that he felt like he could tell Chris what he wanted; he'd been terrified out of his skull that Chris would leave him once he found out. But Chris had took it in - completely calm and unfazed, the same relaxed expression on his face as always- thought for a minute or two, and had said, "OK." That was it, just, "OK." but it had changed everything.

When he turned back to Chris, he finally felt completely at ease in his own skin. And when he made it back to Chris's side, he assumed his previous position -with the exception of holding his right hand out, palm up, so his collar was laying the middle of his palm.

Chris picked the collar up and ran his fingers over it; just the sight of it was enough to stir not only his lust, but a protectiveness that had surprised him at first. But it hadn't taken him long to realize that the sight of his best friend, on his knees, did more then make his blood surge -it made him want to protect the vulnerability that Alex showed when they were together, make sure that no one else ever got to see this side of Alex.

He fastened the collar around Alex's throat and he felt a fierce rush of pride mixed with possessiveness at the way Alex looked with his collar on; it said that Alex belonged to him, was his to take care of and discipline.

Alex closed his eyes as he felt the leather close around his neck; feeling it slowly tighten, made Alex feel both comforted and aroused. And the fact that it was Chris's hand that was doing it, only made Alex harder.

The slap across the face wasn't entirely unexpected, Alex knew he deserved it for taking too long when Chris told him to move. It wasn't very hard, either; it was more of a warning then anything else. It still made Alex's dick twitch, though.

There was a time when Alex had hated himself for that; he hated that he got turned on when Chris punished him or made him submit. Hell, there had been a time when he had railed against the fact that he preferred to bottom when he had sex with Chris. It wasn't so much that it had gone against what Alex thought men should like, it was that it didn't fit his ideas of what he should like.

It had taken him a long time to work through all his combined issues and realize that he wasn't less of a person because of what he needed to do with Chris. And he doubted he's ever have done it without Chris's help and support.

Another slap, this one hard enough to rock his head to the side, jerked Alex out of his reprieve and he realized that Chris had been talking to him.

"I'm sorry," Alex murmured, feeling the throbbing in his cheek that assured him there would be a bruise showing before long. "I didn't hear you."

"Didn't hear me?" Chris repeated softly. Despite the silky tone, Alex could hear the steel underneath and he had to repress a shudder at the dark promise it held.

"First you forget a basic rule and now you're ignoring me, 'Lex," Chris went on, a definite growl underlying his words. "I think you might need a refresher course in how to behave.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time right now, but when we get home, you're going to wish you'd decided to pay attention," Chris got up and circled around behind him, smirking when he saw the way Alex's shoulder twitched slightly. It was barely noticeable, but Chris knew all of Alex's tells, even one as small as that one, and he knew that Alex was looking forward to being punished.

"For now, you need to strip," Chris ordered. "And don't kneel when you're done."

Alex got to his feet and slipped out of his shirt, dropping it onto the floor next to him. He stepped out of his sneakers and started undoing his belt.

"You even have your belt on," Chris said, moving in until there was only an inch or so separating them. Alex held his breath as Chris's hands nudged his aside and Chris's fingers made quick work of undoing his belt. "You're being so good -and that deserves a reward, don't you think?"

Without waiting or an answer, Chris sunk his teeth into the curve where Alex's neck and shoulder met. Alex couldn't help the moan that escaped or the way his dick seemed to get even harder at the first sting of pain and the rush of pleasure that followed.

Chris easily slid the belt out of the jean's belt loops and then stepped back; he wrapped the belt around his hand, buckle first, and admired the lean form in front of him. He could picture the way Alex's back would look by the end of the night and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself -Chris knew if he didn't keep himself under control, Alex would never trust him like this again.

After a brief second, Alex unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down past his hips before he bent over to get them the rest of the way off and then dropped them on top of his shirt. Chris gave a slight smile when he saw Alex was going commando; some things didn't change no matter what they were doing.

Alex wasn't surprised that when Chris circled back into his line of vision, he was still wearing his pants; he usually waited until the very end before he took his clothes off -it was another way for Chris to prove his control over Alex and Alex couldn't deny that the knowledge sent a small shiver of desire through him.

"So hard already, 'Lex?" Chris questioned, his finger barely touching the head of Alex's dick. He brushed his fingers down the length teasingly before moving them. "Have you been following your punishment then?"

Alex nodded, biting his lip to stop himself from panting like a virgin in the middle of a strip club.

"I have to admit, when I laid it on you, I wasn't entirely sure you'd be able to follow it," Chris added, a note of pride in his voice.

Alex let himself preen a little, a satisfied smirk curled his lips briefly; having Chris praise him like that during one of their sessions pleased him more then almost anything else.

"I don't have any of our usual toys with me," Chris told him and the regret in his words made Alex's mouth dry in anticipation. "But when we get home, I'm sure I'll find something to reward you with.

"For now, get on the bed ."

Alex went over to the bed and knelt on top of it, his back to Chris.

"Onto your stomach, 'Lex," Chris went on and when Alex complied, he climbed onto the bed, settling in between Alex's legs.

Alex already had his arms stretched out over his head and Chris smirked again at Alex's eagerness.

The first stroke hit across the middle of Alex's back, making him hiss and arch his back. Chris kept an eye on Alex, ignoring his hard on that was pressing against the inside of his jeans; normally he could keep Alex going for at least an hour, if not longer. But he knew that tonight, Alex needed this now and that once they were home, Chris could draw their sessions out for as long as he wanted.

Chris kept his strokes even and constant; considering how long it had been since their last session, he knew it wouldn't be too long before Alex was ready for the next part.

Almost as if he heard Chris's thoughts, Alex gave a deep sigh and seemed to melt into the mattress, completely relaxed. Chris tossed the belt on to the floor, not really caring where it landed. He got off the bed and took off his clothes as fast as he could.

Chris paused for a minute, staring down at Alex and knew that there was nothing that could compare to the sight of Alex laid out that way with his bruises starting to show along Alex's back.

Chris turned Alex over onto his back and settled in between his legs. Alex's eyes were closed and he looked completely blissed out; Chris leaned over him and placed biting kisses along his throat. Alex moaned and shifted his body, trying to get closer to the man on top of him.

Chris put his weight on his left arm and captured Alex's mouth in a rough kiss, scraping his teeth over Alex's bottom lip at the same time he raked his nails done Alex's chest, leaving thin red trails from his collarbone to his waist.

Alex arched up into the touch and let out another needy, desperate moan. His hands twitched but he kept them where they were -no matter how much he wanted to touch Chris, Alex knew better; when they weren't using any handcuffs, Alex wasn't allowed to move his hands until Chris told him he could.

"Go on," Chris told him, his own fingers pushing into Alex's entrance, making him roll his hips, trying to get Chris to go faster.

Alex didn't need any more encouragement; he immediately latched onto Chris's back, his nails leaving red marks all over them.

He whimpered when Chris scissored his fingers, stretching him. "Please," Alex managed to get out "Chris. Please."

Alex knew he was begging and he couldn't really bring himself to care; Chris was the only could ever make him beg, he was the only who could break him down this way and make him love every second of it.

Chris smirked down at Alex; his face was flushed, his eyes half opened. He curled his fingers and ran them over Alex's prostate; he loved the way Alex responded to him -he never held anything back.

"Listen to you, 'Lex," Chris said, his voice husky. He slipped his fingers free of Alex's body and used his hand to guide his dick to press against Alex's asshole.

"Begging for it like a slut," he went on, slowly pushing into his partner's willing body. Alex wrapped his legs around Chris's hips, trying to get him to hurry up.

Once he was all the way in, Chris pinned Alex's wrists to the bed and started fucking him violently. Alex groaned and made a needy noise when Chris's fingers tightened on his wrists, hard enough that Alex knew there'd be bruises there. Just the thought of it was enough to make him let out another whimper.

"Chris," Alex rasped, his voice desperate. "Fuck. Chris, please."

Chris knew it wasn't going to last long; not with how much time had been in between sessions and with Alex's punishment, but he hadn't expected it to be this quick. Not that he was going to complain, Chris could already feel his own orgasm starting to build.

He shifted his weight back onto his elbows and fisted his left hand in Alex's hair and viciously yanked his head back, baring his neck. Chris grunted as Alex's ass tightened around him even more.

"Look at me," Chris ordered, not slowing down on the rough pounding he was unleashing on Alex's ass; Alex was meeting him, thrust for thrust, and Chris mentally scoffed at what had passed for good sex before he had met Alex. Instantly, brown eyes met his own blue ones and Chris could read the need in them.

He moved his right hand and curled it around the other man's cock -making sure his grip was tight enough that anyone else would have started complaining.

Alex bit his lip but he couldn't stop the moans and whimpers that were starting to get louder. He kept his eyes locked onto Chris's, waiting for the words that he needed Chris to say.

"Do it," Chris said harshly, gripping Alex's leaking dick even harder as he jacked him off. "Now, 'Lex."

Chris watched as Alex's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a breathy moan. Chris growled, the feel of Alex's orgasm making him shudder and thrust even harder into Alex.

After a second, Chris bit down on Alex's shoulder as he came. Once he came back to his senses, he let go of Alex's shoulder and licked his lips, smirking when he tasted blood. He ran an experienced eye over the small wound and knew it didn't need any extra attention.

He dipped his head down and captured Alex's lips for a brief, tender kiss. "Feel better?" Chris murmured, nuzzling Alex's throat briefly before pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah," Alex answered, his voice content for the first time since he'd left Detroit this last time. He forced his eyes open and smiled. "Yeah, I feel a lot better, actually."

Chris grinned back at Alex and gave him another quick kiss before he pulled out of him, wincing slightly as his dick slipped free of the tight ring of muscle. He reached over and picked up a shirt off of the floor and used it to wipe Alex's chest and stomach off and then his own.

Tossing it into a corner, Chris curled up behind Alex who had rolled over onto his side. He threw his arm around Alex's waist and then pulled him closer. Alex hissed out a breath and tried to hide the slight shudder that went through his body but Chris caught it.

"Ready for round two already, 'Lex?" Chris asked smugly and tightened his arm around his partner possessively.

"Fuck off," Alex suggested, a grin on his face at their familiar teasing. He yawned and let his eyes drift close; he felt like he could actually sleep tonight.

"That's what I have you for," Chris reminded him affectionately. He moved his rm, running his thumb over the collar Alex was still wearing. "You still have your collar on," he added softly. "Want me to take it off for you?"

"No," Alex said firmly, reaching behind him and dragging Chris's arm back around his waist. "Leave it; I just want to sleep."

Chris raised an eyebrow at the tone, but let it ride -at least for now. After all, he thought as he got comfortable and closed his own eyes. There was going to be enough time to correct Alex's attitude once they got back home.

And Chris knew Alex would enjoy it every bit as much as he was going to.


End file.
